This invention relates generally to raceway systems of the type which are adapted to be wall mounted, and which carry both data and communication wiring as well as other communication conductors such as fiber optic cabling or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved raceway system having widely separated data communication channels and power channels in the raceway.
Typical prior art raceway systems provide separate channels for data communication and for power lines as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,849. However, such raceway systems generally provide contiguous channels for the power and data communication lines rather than separating these wireway channels to prevent interference, particularly electra-magnetic interference from the power lines into the data lines. Data signals can be corrupted by transient spikes from the power lines that are coupled to the data lines.
In such prior art raceway systems as that shown in the above-identified '849 patent, provision is made for devices and connections to and from the conductors in each of these separate channels within the channel itself. For example, and with particular reference to FIG. 1 of the '849 patent, it will be apparent that an electrical outlet plug must be mounted in an associated bracket, which bracket is in turn provided in the base of the raceway with the result that the cross sectional area of the raceway channel that is available for the through conductors is severely limited. It is an important feature of present day raceways that many such outlet plugs and other connectors be made available in closely spaced relationship along the elongated raceway. Consequently, the reduction in cross section for wiring has led to larger raceways.
In order to alleviate this problem of reducing the cross sectional area of the raceway channels by providing devices in the raceway, raceway manufacturers generally have resorted to increasing the depth of the raceway as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,194, for example, with the result that the raceway protrudes unnecessarily into the space defined by the wall structure on which the raceway is to be provided.
Typical prior art raceway systems which fail to leave adequate room for installing devices in the raceway to meet present day demands is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,614. FIG. 14 of this disclosure in the '614 patent shows the lack of space afforded for installing the devices when the raceway or wireway channels are provided with a cable density for which they are designed. As a result of taking up virtually the entire raceway cross section no space is afforded for installation of the devices in the channels without cramming the cables into their associated raceways.
Still another solution to this problem is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,163 wherein the outlet device is provided in a protrusion that extends outwardly from the channel defining portion of the raceway itself. See for example FIG. 2 of the '163 patent where the depth of the raceway is more than doubled as a result of installing an electrical device outside the channels carrying the raceway wiring.